rockyhorrorfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Frank-N-Furter
Frank es un científico loco originario de Transsexual, planeta de la galaxia Transilvania; él ha encontrado la forma de crear vida, por lo que se decide a crear un hombre rubio con un gran bronceado, Rocky Horror, para satisfacer sus todos placeres sexuales. Su personaje es una parodia de Victor Frankenstein, científico excéntrico de la novela "Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo" de 1818. El personaje fue interpretado originalmente por Tim Curry en la obra de 1973, en la primera producción estadounidense en 1974, en la película de 1975 y la producción de Broadway del mismo año; por Tom Hewitt en el Broadway revival de 2000, por David Bedella en la producción de 2015 que se transmitió en cines por el aniversario 40 y por Laverne Cox en la película de 2016. Biografía The Rocky Horror Show En una fecha desconocida, Frank llegó al planeta tierra junto con sus sirvientes Riff Raff y Magenta para observar el comportamiento de los seres humanos. Sin embargo, sus deseos sexuales se interpusieron en su misión y se dedicó a buscar la manera de satisfacerse. Primero, encuentra el afecto en una groupie llamada Columbia quien está perdidamente enamorada de él. Al mismo tiempo, ella conoce a un motociclista rebelde, Eddie con quien empieza una amistad para después enamorarse de él. Frank decide botar a Columbia y buscar satisfacerse con Eddie, pero luego de que no obtiene los resultados deseados por el cariño entre Eddie y Columbia, decide matarlo para sacarle la mitad de su cerebro y así darle vida a su nueva criatura, Rocky Horror, a quien tenía planeado usar como juguete sexual. Una noche de noviembre, los recién comprometidos Brad Majors y Janet Weiss llegan al castillo de Frank tras poncharse la llanta de su auto, coincidiendo con una convención de Transilvanos que organizó Frank para mostrar el nacimiento de su nueva creación. Frank se presenta ante sus invitados (Sweet Transvestite) alardeando sobre su desenfrenado estilo de vida, ante la maravilla de sus amigos, la sorpresa de la pareja y el desagrado de sus sirvientes. Frank invita a Brad y Janet a su laboratorio para que vean en lo que ha estado trabajando, así como al resto de los invitados. Arriba en su laboratorio, Frank interactúa con la pareja mostrando ya un interés sexual en ambos, quienes al principio muestran reacciones diferentes, con Brad molesto y Janet sonrojada. Frank entonces comienza a presentar el proyecto en el que ha estado trabajando, anunciando que ha encontrado el secreto para la vida misma. Después, presenta un enorme contenedor donde esta completamente vendado su nueva criatura; tras un proceso científico, le da vida a quien nombra Rocky Horror, un hombre rubio, musculoso y bronceado quien parece más asustado que feliz de haber nacido debido a las excentricidades de su amo (Sword of Damocles). Frank pide la opinión de sus sirvientes sobre su creación, pero luego que Columbia no se ve sorprendida, él se molesta y va a pedir la opinión de Brad y Janet. Ella confiesa que no le gustan los hombres con muchos músculos, para no hacer sentir mal a su prometido, causando que Frank se moleste aún más y le grite que no lo creó para ella, sino que cumple con un propósito mucho más profundo, por lo que Frank le regala a Rocky un equipo de gimnasio para que continúe trabajando en su cuerpo (Charles Atlas Song). No obstante, la fiesta se ve interrumpida por el congelador gigante, el cual se abre ya que se está sobre-congelando, dejando salir a Eddie. Eddie aparece solo para recordar su amor por Columbia (Hot Patootie), lo cual hace que los invitados, incluído Rocky, bailen y canten con él, causando la furia de Frank, quien toma un picahielo y "termina de matar" a Eddie, ante la sorpresa de todos. Rocky pregunta cómo podía tener un sujeto así como su compañero, a lo que Frank responde que tenía un encanto por su ingenuidad, pero no era lo mejor porque no tenía músculos como él, lo cual es su cosa favorita (Charles Atlas Song (Reprise)). Rocky y Frank se van a su suite a tener relaciones sexuales, mientras los Transilvanos vuelven a casa y Brad y Janet son llevados a habitaciones separadas. Luego de un rato, Frank se disfraza de Brad y entra al cuarto de Janet para intentar engañarla y tener sexo con ella, pero tras descubrirlo, ella lamenta haberlo dejado entrar a su cama y más aún el disfrutar su cercanía y sus caricias. Frank termina de convencerla, prometiendo que no le dirá a nadie y ambos tienen sexo. Al terminar con ella, va y repite la misma táctica con Brad, disfrazándose primero de su prometida; aunque muestra más resistencia, termina cayendo en sus encantos y convenciéndolo de tener sexo. Cuando acaban, Brad parece melancólico sobre lo sucedido y cómo no son tan perfectas las cosas en su relación con Janet (Once In a While). Frank es alertado que Rocky ha escapado, por lo que Brad y él suben al laboratorio para buscar en las cámaras donde se encuentran. Ahí, observan que el castillo ha recibido una nueva visita, el Dr. Scott, un viejo amigo de Brad y el némesis de Frank, ya que Scott trabaja para el gobierno de EEUU investigando extraterrestres, descubriendo así ante sus invitados que él viene de otro planeta e incluso de otra galaxia. Scott además confiesa que es el tío de Eddie y ha venido a buscarlo, solo para enterarse de la terrible sorpresa que ha sido asesinado. Entonces, Frank descubre que Rocky y Janet tuvieron sexo luego de dejarse llevar por el momento (Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch Me), causando que se harte de todos (Planet Schmanet, Janet) y los paralice con su rayo medusa para llevárselos a otro planeta. Columbia se arma de valor para enfrentarsele, pero solo consigue el mismo destino que Brad, Janet y Scott. Frank ordena a sus sirvientes preparar a los invitados, convertidos en estatuas, para el evento principal (The Floor Show). En un espacio de tres números musicales, Columbia, Rocky, Brad y Janet cuentan sus experiencias con Frank, para después él contestar con su icónica frase "No lo sueñes, sélo" y después seguir con su vida excéntrica y sus nuevos "compañeros de juego". Sin embargo, sus planes son frustrados por quienes pensaba que eran sus sirvientes, Riff Raff y Magenta, quienes le dicen que su estilo de vida es demasiado extremo y que ahora es un prisionero de ambos. Aunque Frank intenta explicar todo lo que ha pasado (I'm Going Home), Riff Raff le dice que como prisionero será asesinado, ya que debe permanecer como espíritu en la Tierra, mientras ellos volverán a su lugar de origen. Frank intenta huir escalando la cortina del teatro, pero es inútil y recibe un disparo con un arma láser en la espalda. Rocky, su amada creación, toma su cuerpo e intenta huir con él, pero recibe el mismo destino junto con Columbia. Los cadáveres de Rocky y Frank caen en la piscina en medio del escenario, terminando así su increíble historia. Biografía no canónica Rocky Horror Shows His Heels Cuando Riff Raff y Magenta se van el castillo hacia Transsexual, la piscina se quedó en la Tierra, con los cuerpos de Rocky y Frank. Después algunos meses, Rocky revive y sale de la piscina junto con el cuerpo de su amo, en busca de alguien que pueda ayudarlo. Él se reencuentra con Brad y el Dr. Scott, quien ahora son pareja, para pedirles que revivan a Frank. Ya que había pasado el tiempo investigando sobre extraterrestres, Scott acepta ayudarlo y fabrica una fórmula hecha con la sangre de Brad, Rocky y la suya, acompañado de terapia electroconvulsiva. Así, Frank revive y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Janet está embarazada y él podría ser el padre (ya que otros candidatos son Rocky y Brad). Con motivo de celebrar su resurrección, contacta a los Transilvanos que viven escondidos en la Tierra. Al día siguiente, Janet por fin tiene a su bebé, quien resulta ser varón. Frank se apura a ir al hospital y reclama al hijo como suyo, ante la ira de Janet y su familia. Frank le enseña a su hijo sobre su filosofía de la vida y le anuncia a sus amigos Transilvanos que esa noche hará una fiesta y habrá un premio para quien porte el mejor disfraz. Para tener más invitados, él se va por la ciudad transformando a los ciudadanos de Denton en Transilvanos usando "una especie de polvo de hadas". De pronto, Frank cae muerto una vez más ya que la sangre que se usó no era suficiente, son necesarios 11 litros de sangre de vírgenes varones jóvenes, encomendando la tarea a a Brad de buscarlos. Así encuentra unos chicos que están encantados con ayudar a la celebridad alienígena, pero uno de esos chicos en realidad no es virgen, aunque no lo confiesa. La familia de Janet y la mayoría de la gente de Denton han sido convertidos en Transilvanos, actuando de manera bizzarra, vistiendo tacones altos y ropa de mujer. Durante la fiesta, donde Frank ya ha sido resucitado por segunda vez, los ciudadanos participan en el concurso de disfraces esperando ganar. En el hospital, dos figuras desconocidas roban el bebé de Janet sin que se de cuenta y le dicen que éste ha muerto, para después sacarla en una silla de ruedas fuera del hospital. Ella llega a la fiesta evitando dar las noticias a Frank diciéndole que lo ama, pero poco le interesa a él, pues quiere saber el estado de su hijo. Sin más opciones, le revela que ha muerto. Frank se pone fúrico y descubre que los sujetos del hospital en realidad son Riff Raff y Magenta, el par que lo mató en su vida pasada. De pronto, Frank comienza a descomponerse, dándose cuenta que uno de los chicos que donó sangre no era virgen. Mientras que él persigue al jóven que mintió, su hechizo que tiene sobre los ciudadanos se evapora y entonces comienzan a atacarlo, Riff Raff finalmente lo asesina por segunda ocasión. La gente entonces va contra Brad, Rocky, el Dr. Scott y los Transilvanos, quienes apenas y logran escapar. Riff Raff y Magenta toman a Janet y el bebé, el cual por su manera de balbucear con "sonidos de rock and roll" da a entender que su padre era Frank. Así, el cuerpo sin vida y en descomposición está una vez más en Denton mientras sus ex-sirvientes vuelven a huir hacia su lugar de origen. Revenge of the Old Queen Esta fue una planeada secuela directa a "The Rocky Horror Picture Show", sin tener relación y sin tomar en cuenta los eventos de "Rocky Horror Shows His Heels". Ergo, Frank sigue muerto desde que Riff Raff lo asesinó con su rayo en la película de 1975. Hay un punto en la historia donde los personajes de esta planeada secuela viajan al pasado para intentar evitar la muerte de Frank por órdenes de su madre, The Old Queen, pero no lo consiguen. Aquí también vemos al hijo de Janet y Frank llamado Sonny Ammbo. Rocky Horror: The Second Coming A diferencia de sus antesesores secuelas planeadas para cine, en esta ocasión se escribió éste libreto como una secuela teatral directa a la obra de teatro original The Rocky Horror Show de 1973. Básicamente es la trama de "Rocky Horror Shows His Heels" más ciertos aspectos de "Revenge of the Old Queen", principalmente la música (ya que las canciones de la primera secuela planeada fueron adaptadas para la película Shock Treatment de 1981). Entonces, aquí Frank tiene la misma historia de ser resusitado varias veces y celebrar el nacimiento de su bebé. Música Canciones grabadas como voz principal: *Sweet Transvestite *Charles Atlas Song *Charles Atlas Song (Reprise) *Don't Dream It, Be It *Wild and Untamed Thing *I'm Going Home Canciones grabadas con participación menor: *Eddie's Teddy *Planet Schmanet, Janet Canciones planeadas / no grabadas: (Rocky Horror Shows His Heels) *Canción sin nombre (En Shock Treatment conocida como "Little Black Dress") *He Lived & Died for Rock 'n Roll *You're Looking at an Ace (En Shock Treatment conocida como "Farley's Song") *I'm Goin' to See My Baby *Duel Duet (dueto con Riff Raff) (En Shock Treatment conocida de forma homónima) Categoría:Personajes de The Rocky Horror Show